narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Curse Technique: Unholy Guardian
Curse Technique: Unholy Guardian 'is a Jujutsu restricted to the Jashin Cult and those who worship Jashin. This technique is also limited to Mang Nuhai. This technique requires that Mang place a Mark of Jashin; from her own blood onto her stomach. Then; by piercing the Jashin symbol on her stomach, a piece of her spirit/soul along with a variation of her chakra becomes born. Grey in color and smokey wisps glower it's form, orange clothing with tassles go over it's head, shoulders, elbows, wrists, and waist. A bat-oni face, but lacking an upper-forehead, revealing three gleaming orbs for eyes on the hollow if it's banshee skull, along with four eyes in it's ribs. This creature has one goal in mind; to protect itself (Mang) against any threat, acting as a seperate body and pair of arms/eyes. The Unholy Guardian rarely leaves it's side from Mang; looming behind her as a death angel. Having several abilities; these can be noted. The creature is exeptionally strong against physical attempts; as the attacks that are physical/objects/people can phase through the spectre. Albeit this is not helpful as the attacks not only do not harm it; but also harm the object/person that attempted to do so. Physical objects that touch it are coated with an ecto-plasm; slowly growing as a moss over the foe's body with no hope of a cure; the only cure being dangerous levels of heat or fire; ice, humidity and chakra only increasing the speed of the growing moss. The moss acts as a paralyzing factor, and saps the life/nutrients from the body. The draw back of this technique is a loss of blood, and the user loses a certain portion of their chakra, near 1/2 of the user's reserve. *'Chakra Disks: 'Producing chakra in it's hands as disks (hollow inner middle), these disks deal high damage, and can cut through many objects and through stone. Two variation of the attacks are known. The blue/black disks are intended to harm the foe through physical means, and are affected by physical opposition (Trees, Rocks, Attacks, etc...). The other type of disks are a bright red with eerie orange glow. These disks are chakra damaging, and can slice chakra influenced abilities easily (Fire/Water/Chakra flow, etc...). These disks of both types may be produced rapidly and are it's primary long range offensive. *'Dark Prison: 'By alligning the chakra around the enemy, Guardian will create a simple sphreical cage around the enemy. This cage if touched by physical means violently burns the enemy. If attempt to break out with chakra; the chakra used is tripled and recoils at the trapped foe. The downside of this technique is that it breaks and reforms every 8-10 seconds, allowing a foe to move in this time period; but if still moving when it reforms around them, the foe can be damaged. *'Cursed Claws: 'Using it's talons on it's fingers, Guardian will scratch the enemy, and obtain their blood; when this is done, Guardian grows in size majorly and increases in strength/speed to a high-degree. Also; the if the blood is obtained, it also counts as Mang obtaining the blood for her Jujutsu techniques. *'Seed of Corruption: When Guardian 'dies' a side-effect occurs onto the foe. This seed will grow within said person; forming at the center of their chest, an eerie green and utter darkness for it's colors. The Seed will devestate the foe; as it places a 'timer' on their very being. Being stuck in place, more effort to pull/burn it off will only cause it grow faster. As the timer grows to it's end, five effects are felt. The first effect being that the foe slowly begins to lose their senses, waning over time, affecting vision, smell, touch, and the like. The second effect affecting the muscles and nerves, shutting them down; limb by limb. The third effect causes the areas in the lower cortex (pain segment) to 'light on fire', causing an unbearable amount of pain. The fourth effect is that the foe will be given illusions of being ripped apart to a gruesome extent, showing ever centimeter of flesh and bone, all the while the foe having to endure both physical and mental pain. The last effect is meant to take down the foe; as it shuts down the Chakra Network; allowing only either a small amount to trickle through to allow the foe to live, intended for a capture. Category:Jujutsu